


micaiah/zelgius oneshots

by LilacMist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, changed the rating to t bc violence, oneshots, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: dumping ground for the angsty and sweet stuff that will def fill my brain as i play through radiant dawn





	1. Post Endgame 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i needed some Content

"Must you leave?"

The question echoes through Daein Keep's corridors. The Liberation army marches proudly inside, eager to retake the throne for their country. The Black Knight, however, has already begun his trek back down the winding staircase.

He doesn't need to turn to hear her boots clicking against the stone floor. "I told you before, I have business elsewhere." He marches forward, but she's close enough now that he can hear her panting for breath. She catches up to him and grabs his cape.

"I know what you said, but I...I see a dark cloud surrounding your future, and I-"

"Maiden," he says sternly, tugging his cape away from her grip and trudging forward. "I have already chosen my path. My destiny is unstoppable. You have your own fate to write here in Daein. Perhaps we will cross paths again before..." he trails off. She will know what he means.

Her voice reaches out to him, even as he begins to warp out of her sight.

"I feel a spirit kindred to my own when I am with you."

Knowing that there was someone else, someone who walked his path, someone who gave him hope...that was enough. She will bring the peace that he could not attain.

"Restore Daein," he commands, then disappears from her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the emo line robert frost


	2. Part 1 Ch. 9 (BK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burger king's perspective on entering ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 30 sec drabble don't mind me

Everything is foggy as he warps in. The adversary's voice is muffled, and words like jewel, moths, and Priestess are the only ones he can make out. The words take more form as he gets closer. "I shall steal...extinguish Daein's light...Know despair..."

The clearest sound is the Maiden's scream.

He's just in time.

Using the flat of the blade, the Black Knight swings and knocks General Jarod away from Micaiah. He stumbles back, losing his footing and tripping over a bush.

"Who are you?" she asks quietly, her voice cracking in the middle of her question. Not terrified, but unsure.

He plants his sword into the ground and rests his hands on its hilt. "Be at ease, Maiden. I shall not let him harm you," he assures her.

Yes, those were his orders. He was to protect this girl. She was the key to Daein's restoration and so, so much more.

"Maiden," he reiterates, "I shall be your shield. Remain by my side."

He doesn't expect her response.

"I will," she says confidently. "I know I can trust you."

He's taken aback and turns to look at her. Her eyes are soft and loving, and he feels that she knows more about him than she's letting on. Somehow, that doesn't bother him.

The Black Knight reaches for her, intending to hide her behind his armored frame, but she refuses. "Don't fear for me, Sir Knight. I will fight beside you."

And in that moment, he feels that she means more than just in this short battle. It's silly for him to think about, but maybe, just maybe, she is someone who can walk alongside him. Someone who understands him. Someone who can redeem him.

He will be her shield, but not because of his master's orders. He shields her of his own accord.


	3. Part 1 Ch. 9 (Micaiah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p.1 ch. 9 was love at first sight don't @ me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two share some soulmate bond

Micaiah is completely alone.  
  
When she was fortune-telling in Daein, she could at the very least see glimpses of the future ahead. She knew that there was hope in store for her. When she met Sothe, he promised to stay beside her, despite the stigma her heritage carried.  
  
Now, the future is hidden to her, her closest friends are off enjoying themselves at a feast, and she is surrounded by enemies ready to kill her.  
  
She's not afraid to die, not until General Jarod claims that her name holds more power than the prince's does. She cannot see what lies ahead. Will her death truly end the liberation movement? Is there no hope for the people of Daein? Was there something more she could have done to prevent this?  
  
"Know despair, Priestess of Dawn!"  
  
She is feeling it already. She will die with regrets. It hurts, more than Jarod's lance ever could.  
  
Her scream rings out--loud, shrill, and unfitting of her collected demeanor. She doesn't know what else to do. Her hope is gone. General Jarod told her to work a miracle, but not even her most earnest prayers can save her now. She covers her eyes and prepares to meet her end.  
  
Unnatural light peeks through her fingers, and she lowers her hands in time to see a suit of jet-black armor appear before her, then knock Jarod away with a mere flick of the wrist.  
  
She stumbles back and finally has enough sense to grab onto her tome. "Who are you?" she asks, voice cracking in the middle of her question. The enemy of her enemy is her friend. This mysterious knight just saved her life. The flame of hope that had almost flickered out has rekindled and burns stronger than before.  
  
He doesn't answer her question straightaway, instead offering her assurance that he will keep her safe. "If you recall the name of the Black Knight, you will withdraw from this place at once!"  
  
The name echoes through her head as he continues to explain himself to Jarod. The Black Knight was renowned as the most powerful general to ever serve Daein. He was thought unbeatable until rumors of his death spread after the Mad King's War. If this truly was the Black Knight, Daein could not lose.  
  
"Maiden, I shall be your shield." His words snap her back into reality. "Remain by my side," he commands.  
  
She smiles for the first time that night and, clutching her tome close to her heart, nods her head. "I will," she promises. "I know I can trust you."  
  
Micaiah isn't sure what she means even after she says it. Is she saying that she believes he is who he claims to be? No, that doesn't seem right. Perhaps she knows he will not let her die? Hmm...that does not fit either.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe he is someone to whom she can entrust her deepest secret.  
Someone that will not abandon her, even knowing that she is branded.  
Someone she can devote her existence to even after Daein is freed and she returns to her life of exile.  
  
These thoughts...she doesn't know where they're coming from, or why she's digging up old dreams now, but they seem so _right_.

Her Knight, her protector, her savior.

She will remain at his side, no matter what.


	4. Part 3 Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone hug micaiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this level was death bc my dawn brigade sucks  
> nolan was the real mvp taking out laguz left and right

Micaiah clutches her Thani tome close to her chest and casts a spell, greatly weakening a laguz soldier. She doesn't want to kill them, but she refuses to defy King Pelleas's orders. He knows what's best for Daein, and she is his obedient general. She will follow him to her death if that's what it takes.

She's fine with her own death now that the throne of Daein has been restored, but endangering her loyal friends is a different story. Micaiah winces, hearing Edward's pained cry to her left. Paws splash through the river, and she hears Leonardo right after. "I'll take care of them! Don't worry!" Laura tells her, scurrying through the darkness, but Micaiah knows that the weak priest doesn't stand a chance against a laguz. She falls to her knees.

"Micaiah!"

Sothe dashes to her side and supports her shoulders so she doesn't topple over. "Micaiah, you have to pull yourself together! We need our commander!"

She laughs sadly and turns to her partner, tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes. "The enemy is far too strong for us, Sothe...you need to take the survivors and escape while you can."

"I'm not leaving you here, and they won't want to leave you, either!" he says sharply, pulling her up to her feet. "They may have more strength and more numbers, but we can still maneuver our way to victory! We have more tact!"

She shakes her head and starts to cry. "Sothe...please...many of our soldiers cannot so much as hurt a transformed laguz, and Nolan and Aran can only hold the front lines for so long before they're worn down. We would need a miracle to win this fight."

Sothe's heart aches. He knows more about Micaiah's fears and reservations than anyone else in the Dawn Brigade, but he has never seen her so hopeless. She is losing her ability to see the future, and it has hampered her tactical skill considerably. He wants to wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything will be alright, but that would be a load of crap. Their army is losing ground by the second, and many of their allies are gravely wounded. She is right. They need a miracle.

As if on cue, a bright light shines behind the group, and Sothe and Micaiah turn around quickly enough to see the Black Knight warp in. He scans the crowd and locks eyes with Micaiah.

The Black Knight says nothing. He stares in silence at the pair until the shock wears off and Micaiah slowly steps forward. Sothe's hand drags across her arm as she breaks out into a run, but he doesn't move to stop her. Now, his heart aches even more.

"Sir Knight! You're safe!" Micaiah cheers, happy tears replacing the sorrowful ones she was shedding mere moments earlier. Now that he is here, they would win this battle for sure. "Where have you been all this time?"

He remains planted in the ground, like a stocky tree. "My maiden," he begins, cutting himself off when she throws her arms around his thick armor.

"I'm so happy...I'm so happy..." she mumbles again and again, tears still streaming down her face. "Daein isn't the same without you, Sir Knight. King Pelleas, he...he needs you beside him! He needs your strength!"

"Peace, Maiden," he says softly, hesitantly taking a hand off of his sword and letting it rest against her back. "This battle comes first, though I will not ask why you chose to engage in it."

She quiets down. "For that, you have my thanks," she whispers. It pains her to think of the laguz lives she has already taken, and dwelling on it will only bring her more sorrow.

"I am here to protect you," he continues. "There need be no other reason. Do not leave my side." She shifts and lets him go, rubbing her eye with her sleeve.

"I understand," she says, taking a deep breath and picking her tome off of the ground. She must have dropped it in her excitement. "Then I shall not ask why you have been absent," she adds reluctantly. Micaiah desperately wants to know what was more important to the Black Knight than fighting for Daein, but she knows better than to pry, especially after he agreed to not ask about her own choices.

"But Sir Knight?" she asks, turning towards him once more. "Will you remain with us for the rest of this war?"

He remains silent. She clutches her tome to her chest and turns her back to him. "Come, our troops are this way."

The Black Knight brushes past her, cape billowing in the night air. She tries to ignore his final non-answer, instead letting his greeting to her echo in her head. _My Maiden..._

She doesn't want to say goodbye again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for writing so much sothe into this he's not supposed to be the focus but it's hard when u love micaiah and hate bk


	5. Part 3 Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the bad ending

He can feel his presence before he sees him charging towards him from the other side of the river.

Ike is here.

For a moment, the Black Knight loses sight of everything else. This man is the only one who has a hope of matching Gawain in strength and swordsmanship. This man will decide his fate.

Has Ike steeled himself? Has he grown as strong as his father in his prime? The Black Knight's excitement threatens to boil over. These possibilities fill him with an anticipation that he hasn't felt since pursuing Gawain three years prior.

"Sir Knight! Be careful!"

Her voice brings him back to his senses. Fighting Ike is a selfish goal, something that does nothing to advance his master's plan. But with Ike so close, how could he hold back? Just one hit. Just enough to gauge his strength. He loses himself again and charges forward, meeting Ike head-on in battle.

The Black Knight tells Ike that he let him win three years ago, and it ignites something in the boy's eyes. No, Ike is a man now. Someone he can truly test his strength against. He swings Alondite, and Ike nimbly rolls away from it. He brings his sword Ettard down with all his strength, but the Black Knight feels nothing. For shame. Ike is still too weak. He swings his sword again, cutting into Ike's shoulder. He's not dead, but he's close. "Retreat, son of Gawain," he bellows.

Ike stumbles back, and the Black Knight sees his sister run behind him and heal him, just like she did in the Daein castle three years ago. She has grown since then, too, but no amount of assistance would be able to help Ike win this battle today.

All of a sudden, Ike darts away, and the Black Knight catches a glimpse of wings beating beside him. Hawks and a heron fly past, picking Ike up and dropping him off behind the menacing knight.

Right in front of the Maiden of Dawn.

The Black Knight drops his sword.

He loses sight of everything else once again, but this time, she's the only one on his mind. He scoops Alondite back up and charges.

She looks so small clutching a healing staff meant to support her allies. Ike lifts his sword and brings it down. She lifts her staff in an attempt to deflect the blow, but it only serves to knock the item out of her hands. Micaiah falls down, and he sees her lift her eyes to him one last time. "Save Daein, Sir Knight," she breathes. Ike's sword crashes down a second time, slicing her completely open. The light leaves her eyes, and she falls face-first into the mud.

"MAIDEN!" the Black Knight's voice cracks. He's so shaken that he stumbles, falling down in his heavy armor. His helmet smashes into his skull, and his head throbs, but he picks himself up and continues forward, reaching Micaiah's crumpled frame.

This was his fault. He vowed to be her shield, but he was so caught up in challenging Ike that he failed to protect the reason he was here. He reaches down and lifts her lifeless body out of the mud, and he feels his heart stop in his chest. His Maiden would work miracles no more. She is dead. His eyes slowly take in the gruesomeness of the wound, beginning at her shoulder and cutting down to her stomach. Though unable to hurt him, Ike sliced through her frail body like it was putty.

The Black Knight doesn't cry, but when he sees the mark on her hand, now visible after her gloves were torn to shreds, he realizes that he has lost the only being that would ever understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	6. first name basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some silly to heal the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this when I was overtired

"Sir Knight? May I ask you something?"

The night air is cold, so the Black Knight invites Micaiah into his tent. "What is it, Maiden?"

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She's tense. "When we are alone like this, may I call you by your first name?"

Micaiah can't tell, but the Black Knight's eyes widen underneath his helmet. His identity is something he keeps under tight wraps. No matter how close she is to him, his first name is something she cannot know. Not yet.

"Maiden, I...I am not sure if--"

"Black!" she chips, eyes squeezed shut.

He stares at her in silence.

"Black...Knight?" he asks quietly.

She nods.

The Black Knight laughs, loudly and deeply. Hearing him, Micaiah can't help but laugh, too.

"You realize that my given name is not Black Knight, correct?" he asks after they quiet down.

She smiles and nods. "I do. It was nice to hear you sound so happy."

Her words touch him. He slowly reaches toward his helmet, but she catches his wrist and shakes her head. "You have a reason for concealing your identity. I trust you, Sir Knight."

He rests a hand atop hers and smiles. "Please, call me Black."


	7. Part 4 Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring zelg's character a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birb bias shows a lil bit in this chap  
> i also have skrimir bias but that one's harder to tell

After fighting countless battles with the Disciples of Order, the Dawn Brigade finds itself spread thinly across the desert sands. Micaiah dances across them like a dragonfly over a stream, and she uses her light magic to weaken the enemies before they can reach the main force. Her allies are able to move more quickly through the terrain than their adversaries, which is a great boon to her, but it doesn't guarantee an easy victory. The enemy's numbers are vast, and Micaiah sees no end in sight for the troops any time soon.

"Micaiah! Have you cleared out the archers, yet?" King Naseala called from behind her.

She scans the troops ahead and uses as much foresight as she can to see if any more are on the way. Seeing none, she waves the birds over towards her. Coupled with Bengion's pegasus knights, Micaiah believes they have a fighting chance this time around.

Two hours later, she has doubts.

Micaiah is rarely able to cast a spell anymore and instead hurries to her weakened friends to heal them. Skrimir is full of firery vigor, but he won't admit that he can barely throw a punch. Even Princess Leanne's voice is sounding hoarse after flying across the battlefield. Micaiah looks into the future again, but she sees exactly what she did before--an endless string of enemies. At this rate, their weapons will break, their staves will run dry, and they will be crushed by the Disciples of Order. "Are we...destined to perish here?" she mumbles to herself.

As if on cue, a familiar light glows behind her. She spins around just in time to see the armored knight warp in. "My Maiden... Hold on a little longer," he reassures her. His voice is comfortingly warm, a sharp contrast to the biting desert heat. Now that he is here, she has nothing to fear.

"I knew someone of your power wouldn't have turned to stone! I'm glad to see you're safe!" she greets, hooking her arms behind her back and smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to see you're safe as well, Maiden," the Black Knight says softly. There's a hitch in his voice, but she doesn't ask about it.

She thinks she knows the answer, but she asks anyway, "Are you here to save us again?"

***

Her voice is filled with such wonder and admiration. It hurts him.

"...Not 'us'," the Black Knight murmurs, turning away so he won't have to look at her. "I am only here to save you. No one else."

Yes. His master requires her presence at the Tower of Guidance. With humanity's destruction so close, separating her from the party will ensure that no one will be able to stand against the goddess. Judgment will be cast, and the world as they know it will end. The pain and suffering will end. Once he tests his strength against the son of Gawain, he will have no other reason to cling to his existence.

Unless...

No. He cannot allow himself to have second thoughts now. He chose this path. Dedicating himself to his master's plan, he sought the goddess's judgment. The humans that he interacted with only steeled this resolve. King Ashnard was mad with power and cared not for his own people. Senator Valtome was a cruel coward who forced others to carry out his twisted will. They deserve this downfall at the hands of the divine.

And yet...

She is different.

Even before becoming the Light of Daein, she had earned the trust of Daein citizens by healing their mortal wounds. Her heart overflows with kindness, and at any cost to herself, she will assist others. If anyone will be able to usher in an era of peace, it will be her--the Silver-Haired Maiden.

His Maiden.

What if the world didn't have to end this way? What if...what if she unites the people, like she did in Daein? Beorc, Laguz, and even Branded live in harmony under her rule. The hatred and scorn that was shown him before meeting his master is a thing of the past. All people know only kindness, following her example.

Yes, he could live in a world like that. He would _belong_ in a world like that. The mere breath of acceptance his master provides would seem like nothing compared to a peaceful end of days in the Maiden's new order.

But... He doesn't deserve it.

"Why only me?" Micaiah asks, her soft voice reaching him through his distorted thoughts.

"We will talk when the battle is over. I shouldn't have said anything yet. Forgive me."

He feels her take his hand. "Sir Knight..." she breathes. He pulls it away. He doesn't deserve it.

He doesn't deserve _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished radiant dawn!!!!!! man, it was so good  
> i want to do one more chap based on the endgame ike vs. zelg fight, and then branch out into a whole slew of "what-if?" scenarios with mic and bk because..........they deserve it
> 
> 8 days until tiBarn and Disappointment when we don't get any herons (aka reyson)


	8. Endgame: Rebirth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was Not Pleased with how the game handled Micaiah/Yune in this chap, but this is as close as I could get to what's 'canon' or w/e

"Let me out, Yune! You must let me talk to them!" Micaiah screams from within the confides of her mind. She has been sharing her body with Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, for some time now, and for the most part, there have not been any problems. Micaiah retains full control over her body for leisure time and most battles, and Yune only takes over when she is giving important directions. This time, however, Yune will not budge.

"I can't let you, Micaiah," she says out loud. "I can command the army just fine on my own. You should try to calm down."

"How can I be calm? They...they're going to kill each other!" she cries. "I can reason with them both! We need both of their strengths if we are to defeat the Goddess of Order!"

Yune shakes her head. "Their fate has been sealed since before you met them, Micaiah. Surely you felt that."

Micaiah cries even more. "I...I know that, but I thought...if I could just... If I could try something, maybe I..."

"There is nothing that you can do," the goddess speaks sternly. "We will wait until the barrier dissipates and congratulate the victor." While Micaiah says nothing more, Yune hears her pained sobs throughout the skirmish.

***

"I can save him, Yune! Let me take control! Please! I'll do anything!"

Yune shakes her head again. "No, Micaiah. This is their answer. You must not interfere."

"Death isn't an answer!" Micaiah bites. "You find your answer through life! Give me control!"

"I will not."

"Yune, please! Please! Please! Once he stops breathing, I..." she chokes out, then starts sobbing. Ike is saying something to him, but she's crying so loudly, she can't make any of it out. When she sees his head drop and his muscles go limp, she completely freezes. She can't breathe. She can't move. She can only look on in anguish as her protector, her savior, lies dead in the accursed tower.

Yune closes her eyes and relinquishes control. "Pay your respects," she says softly, entering into Micaiah's mindscape and returning her to her body.

The Silver-haired Maiden shakily steps forward. Seeing him with her own eyes hurts even more than it did when she was trapped in the confides of her own mind. She collapses on top of him, sobbing against his frame. His hand, the hand she had held mere days before, holds no warmth. There is only the ice-cold embrace of death.

"Micaiah..." Sothe whispers quietly from behind her. "We need to keep moving. The Goddess won't wait for you to mourn." He has to pry Micaiah off of the corpse. "Once we free the people, you can cry for as long as you need. I'll be there for you," he promises as he pulls her away.

Micaiah stumbles along behind him, eyes squeezed shut. Perhaps when she opens them, everything will have been a dream.

"It's... It's hard to lose someone that you love," he whispers, looking back at Micaiah and finishing, "I don't ever want to know what that feels like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm definitely going to rewrite this entire scene with actual interaction (and a recruitment?) someday bc Why Did Micaiah Say Nothing? Why Did Yune Not Let Micaiah Say Goodbye? WHY DID THE NA VERSION GLITCH SO YUNE DIDN'T EVEN COMMENT ON MICAIAH'S FEELINGS
> 
> i am a Mess
> 
> that's it for the oneshots that fit more or less directly in the story! have no fear, though! I want to write tons more about them! it'll just deviate from the RD storyline bc it's Necessary


	9. Branded I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Big Reveal (version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place right before Endgame 1

She's far away from the camp again. He always follows her when she leaves. After she almost died, he knew he needed to be by her side at all times. Sometimes, she talks to her bird. Other times, she sleeps under the stars. This evening, she's staring at Castle Daein, a day's walk away.

"Whether we retake the castle or not, you'll leave, won't you?" Micaiah asks, her words a sharp contrast to the still night air. "You do not have to hide, Sir Knight. I know you're there...and you have been every night since joining the army."

The Black Knight steps out into the moonlight, footsteps heavy enough to be heard in the soft grass. "I have other work to do," he tells her plainly, resting his hands on his sword's hilt.

"Prince Pelleas could use your counsel," she advises, pulling at the glove covering her right hand. "I will be leaving his side soon."

He frowns underneath his helmet. "He needs you here," the Black Knight alerts her.

She shakes her head and continues in a small voice, "I would stay if I could, but..." He sees her fidget with her glove again. "I cannot stay in one place for very long," she finishes. "That's why I was hoping... Hoping I could accompany you, Sir Knight."

His grip on his sword tightens, and he almost reveals how aback he's taken. He coughs, then shakes his head. "I'm afraid our paths must part here, Maiden," he tells her. She cannot walk the path he does. His only goal is redemption through service to his master. She... She deserves to be here, serving as Daein's Guiding Light.

Micaiah nods sadly and turns back to the castle. "I understand," she whispers, hugging her arms against her stomach. "I was foolish... Foolish to hope that I would no longer be alone." Her shoulders start to shake, and the Black Knight hears sparse cries intertwine themselves with sharp intakes of breath.

His maiden is a fearsome force on the battlefield. She is both strong and wise, and she is not afraid to give up her own life essence to protect her allies. Not once has she shown any sign of weakness to them.

Here? Now? Her soft cries turn into ugly sobs. She crumples into a ball on the grass, burying her face in her knees. What hurts the most is that her anguish isn't unfamiliar to him. He knows what it's like to be alone.

The Black Knight walks to her side, kneeling down and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Peace, Maiden. You have the entire country of Daein supporting you. You will not be alone." He expects her words to ease her pain, but she cries even harder.

"Sir Knight... I'm so sorry... But... You don't understand..." she chokes out in between sobs. She hugs her right hand closer to her body and turns herself away from him, like she's hiding it from him. "I'm sorry you saw me like this," she repeats in a whisper. "This isn't your problem, Sir Knight. I don't want you to worry about me. You do that enough, already."

He hesitantly slides his hand from her shoulder to her arm, pulling her body back towards him. "I do not wish for you to be so distraught, Maiden. If there is anything I can do to ease your burden, please, cast it onto me."

She turns to him, face red and tear-swollen. Instead of a proud warrior, he sees a broken young girl. Hesitantly, she tugs at her glove. She shakily peels it off and holds her hand in front of the Black Knight's helmet. "There's nothing you can do," she breathes. "I'm cursed to wander this world alone until I'm dust."

She's startled when she hears sniffles echoing from his helmet. He reaches around behind her back and holds her against him. Micaiah doesn't know what's happening, but she lets her head rest against his chestplate. She's cried alone so many times. Having the comfort of another body here--that's enough. They cry together into the darkness of the night, the moon ducking behind a cloud.

"Maiden," the Black Knight says after a long while, releasing her from his grasp. "If I may... That is... There is something about me that you should--you _deserve_ \--to know." She wipes the remnants of tears from her face, watching them trail down her Brand. Her gaze lingers for a moment before she turns to her Knight. He reaches up to his helmet and, after a moment of hesitation, lifts it off of his head.

She locks eyes with his. Her Knight is dashing, with raven hair, a strong jawline, and piercing green eyes. He's younger than she expected, and she's so lost in studying his face that she forgets her plight, if only for a moment. He shrugs off his shoulder pauldrons, his chestplate, and his gloves. She snaps out of her trance and turns away when he reaches for the hem of his tunic. "S-Sir Knight? What are you--" she asks, but is cut off when he coughs.

"Maiden... This... This is why I did not want you to accompany me," he says solemnly, turning around and pulling his tunic over his head. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees the mark on his back. She holds her hand up, comparing her own Brand to his. Deep red in the shape of birds. Hers is graceful, and his is poised for attack. She reaches out and traces her fingers along it, feeling scarred tissue beneath it. He had tried to remove it many times.

"Do you understand?" he asks quietly, refusing to look over his shoulder at her.

"I do," she breathes.

"I understand that we aren't alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I have at least one if not more scenarios where they tell each other they're branded. idk, it's just the Good Stuff
> 
> t minus 2 days until the loves of my life Nailah and Tibarn are added to heroes. wish me mad summoning luck  
> also wish reyson gets added
> 
> also fun fact: i started plotting this while i was on recess duty and wrote most of it at the laundromat while i was waiting for my clothes to dry. just thought you'd need a glimpse into the Glamour of adult life


	10. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and there's really no context but i wanted them to kiss a lil bit

She doesn't want to think about him leaving.

Though they have shared their deepest secrets with each other, her knight has made it clear that he has other business to attend to. He cannot stay with the Dawn Brigade.

He cannot stay with her.

So she clings to him. Her heart and her soul are interwoven with his, strengthened through the suffering they had endured. Her body naturally follows suit. She shifts her hands behind his back and drags her toes along his shin. His legs tangle with hers, and she presses herself even closer, losing herself in the way his fingers work their way into her hair and his lips meld into hers.

They had found each other, kindred spirits amidst opposition from all peoples, but at what cost? Their destinies pull them apart. Their loyalty to their leaders betrays them and ensures that this--whatever they have--will not last.

So she holds him all the more tightly. When he drags his lips down her neck, she encourages him. When she reaches under his tunic and feels his battle-hardened skin, he encourages her right back.

She doesn't want to think about him leaving. She doubts he wants to leave.

If only they could buy themselves time. Days, hours, even minutes... She knows she would cherish every one.

Once he is gone, she can still feel his hand in hers, his tongue pressed against her teeth, his arms holding her so, so gently. She hears his quiet grunts and groans, but she also hears his quiet tears, aching for her pain.

Maybe he can hear her tears now, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi


	11. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more zelgius character study with some fluff at the end

_"When I leave here, I will find you."_

Zelgius moves to sleep on his side. His oath to his master has always been at the forefront of his mind, but never has it caused him such anguish as it does now.

_"I pledge myself to you, my lord sage. Your goals are my goals. Where you lead, I will follow."_

This vow was a solemn promise--one made with great care and distinction. He understood the gravity of what he was doing. By joining up with him, he was signing humanity's death warrant. Life as he knew it would be purged. Back then, it's what he wanted. He was shunned by his own family for the brand he bore, and he faced ridicule and scorn at every turn. The army was a brief respite that would not last, and this opportunity--the chance to prevent others from feeling this pain--was one he knew he had to take.

He and his master were alone, but they were alone together. At least, that's what they believed. His master shared in his brokenness, and they worked towards a future where their sorrows, along with everything else, would end. His master never promised redemption.

Zelgius never thought he would find it.

Not until he met her.

His master broke with him, but she put him back together. She doesn't wallow in her emptiness with him and instead fills him with her love. His brand, the sign of his eternal isolation, was now a consolation--she would remain with him until the end of days.

An end which is rapidly approaching.

This window of happiness cannot last forever. He has come too far to be redeemed now. Meeting Micaiah opened his eyes. She would never condemn humanity, even if no souls were worthy. She loved people too deeply for that. Love. That's what he lacked. Never had he found someone who cared for him despite his sins. At best, he found someone to share in them. Micaiah...she freed him.

She would, but only if he would stop clinging to his old promises.

He was too honorable to leave them behind.

Zelgius tosses over to his other side, then onto his back. He _wants_ to abandon his master, and he hates himself for it. He has never been more content with his life, and that's what makes him loathe his weak self even more.

"Sir Knight?" Micaiah's soft voice carries through the night air, and he feels her fingers brush against his shoulder. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

He turns his head. It's a mistake. Her eyes are practically glowing. He's entranced.

She crawls over and drapes herself over him, letting her hand rest on his chest and her nose in the crook of his neck. "I know you don't like to talk about what's troubling you, so I won't ask," she assures him, whispering against his skin. He shivers. "But if I can at least help you rest? That is enough for me." Her lips drift across his neck and up his jaw, leaving feather-light kisses until she reaches his own.

This is worse than being content.

He is _fulfilled_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hates the "you need to find love to be complete" trope  
> also me: ok but............she completes him......................................................he didn't need to find love............but when he didn't, he just ended up dying, so let him have this win ok
> 
> i really hope intsys had these banners planned out until binding blade in march bc otherwise there is No Excuse for the hot springs fiasco but hA leave it to me to dump ranty heroes opinions on the bottom of my fics
> 
> in b4 mythic micaiah


	12. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the recruitment chapter

"You must be the Silver-Haired Maiden, Micaiah, correct? Don’t worry, I’ve no intention of harming you. Far from it, in fact. I’m under orders from General Zelgius to keep my men away from you. Please retreat. I don’t want to disobey the general."

Micaiah's head is pounding, and each step she takes feels like her feet are dragging through molasses. In his final hours, in the world's final hours, her Knight still cares for her safety. He wants her to live. She holds her head in her hands and slaps her face to try and snap herself back into it.

Her allies are destroying the disciples of order left and right, but she knows these foes are a mere distraction from the battle opposite the energy barrier. They recognize her as the Silver-haired Maiden and pass her by. She stumbles toward the barrier and presses her forehead against it. It stings, but she ignores it. The pain in her heart is much more severe.

Micaiah watches as Ike and Zelgius clash swords. Ike is her friend, someone with whom she is finally able to see eye-to-eye, and the Black Knight... He is one of the only people she trusts wholeheartedly. He saves her in her darkest hours. She would give her entire life for him.

Which is why, when the barrier dissipates, Micaiah breaks out into a run. She almost trips over her own feet, arms flailing frantically in a final desperate act to reach her Knight. He has rescued her at death's door more times than she can count. Now, it is her time to rescue him.

"Ha... I spent most of my life shrouded in darkness... But my life had meaning. Now I’m certain of it... Sephiran, I will wait for you in the afterlife..."

Instead of the cold embrace of death, Zelgius is filled with warmth. The tension in his features fades away, and he feels himself slowly regaining control of his aching limbs. Is this what it feels like to pass on? He didn't imagine dying to feel so comforting.

He hears her ragged breaths before he sees her. They're familiar somehow--not something he would have expected in the afterlife. A weight presses into his thighs and rests on his shoulders. His eyes flutter open, curious as to the nature of his surroundings. He sees her silver hair, first.

"Maiden?" Zelgius mutters, watching her body shake with every breath. If the Maiden of Miracles is here, with him, then she must have... He needs to hear it for himself.

"Maiden, what are you doing?"

Her voice is frail, and he can tell that she's about to collapse on top of him. "I'm... saving your life..." she mutters, leaning her entire body into him and forcing the last bit of magic power through his veins. He will survive.

"Death isn't an answer... Sir Knight..." she breathes. "You must find your answers... through life... Please... keep on living..." Her eyes shut, and she slumps against him.

"Looks like I don't have to say goodbye to yet, General," Ike says, slinging his sword over his shoulder. "Will you come challenge me again once you've grown stronger?"

The former Black Knight can barely move, but he's alive. Cheating death seems to be a common theme for him. Each time he succeeds in evading her, he finds a new reason to keep pushing forward. He looks down at the Maiden in his lap. How ironic that he was saved by the one he swore to protect.

"No," he tells Ike seriously, using all of his strength to move his hand to Micaiah's side. "The Maiden granted me new life. I will dedicate my life to serve her."

Ike cocks his head and smiles. "I don't know her very well, but I doubt she'd want a servant. The people that Micaiah is closest to are her family. I think she'd want that for you."

Zelgius's gaze doesn't move, and he drags his hand along her back. "Family..." he murmurs, brushing a strand of hair in front of her shoulder. His family had rejected him, but his Maiden welcomes him with open arms.

Becoming her family?

He would be honored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda went in a totally different direction than i intended, but whatever. i still wanted to post something.
> 
> HOW ABOUT THAT GREIL'S DEVOTED BANNER HOLY FISHWADDLES I'M ALL KINDS OF EMO OVER HERE  
> intsys finally learning that tellius content saves fire emblem heroes
> 
> life has been pretty rough recently, and i'm super exhausted. thank you for taking the time to read this. it means a lot to me.


	13. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thnks fr th mmrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they weren't even supposed to kiss originally but idk this just Happened

"Maiden... We cannot continue like this," Zelgius whispers against Micaiah's lips. She grimaces and bites the inside of her cheek, knowing he is right. He is going to leave the Dawn Brigade again. Each time he appears to save them from certain doom, he departs sooner than he did the previous rescue, and when he leaves, he takes a part of Micaiah with him. He holds a piece of her heart, and he tries to return it with each farewell. She never lets him.

Micaiah kisses him again. She's sloppy, missing his mouth often and sliding her lips along his jaw. She digs her fingers into his hair, holding so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Micaiah wants to lose herself in the moment--to have every sense consumed by her knight.

"Maiden."

His voice snaps her out of her trance. She tries again, squeezing her eyes shut and melding her lips with his. She knows that once they stop, he will leave her. She's not ready.

"Micaiah."

No. No, no, no, no.

Zelgius places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her away. She finally opens her eyes and meets his gaze. His eyes are sad. He's getting ready to say goodbye.

"I know not when, or if, I will return. You should move forward. Forget about me."

She grabs two fistfuls of his tunic, leans forward until her forehead hits his chest, and mumbles "I can't" into his shirt. "You know I can't."

"Which is why this cannot continue," he says quietly, reaching for her wrists. He pulls her hands off and laces his fingers with hers. "This will be our last tryst." He leans down so his forehead can rest against hers. "You have shown me that I am capable of love, and for that, you have my thanks." Her hands are quivering in his, and he squeezes to reassure her. "These days have been the happiest of my life. I wish they could continue forever."

"Me too," she murmurs as Zelgius begins to warp away. She stares into his eyes until all she can see are blue skies and trees. Micaiah holds a hand to her heart. He no longer holds a piece of it. He holds _all_ of it. There is no one else she can trust so wholly, care for unconditionally, or love so deeply.

When he dies a few short days later, her heart dies with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never know how to end these drabbles rip
> 
> i put together a micbk playlist (it's mostly Phillip Phillips's debut album oops it fits) if u wanna listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2fStStU2x8YkclKGRVUFtMrCnkpuO8Mr)
> 
> i'm Considering writing more michalis/palla in honor of her bunny alt, but i wrote this instead, so??????????????? i guess i know where my priorities lie


	14. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY AND NOT SAD FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE OK IT WAS REALLY HARD

Daein is beautiful at this time of year. The snow from the winter months has melted, and fresh, green grass springs up from the ground. Zelgius is surrounded by new life. This place, no longer ravaged by gruesome war, is somewhere he can finally call home.

Home.

Something he never thought he'd experience.

"Zelgius! We can't keep up when you're walking so fast!" Micaiah calls from behind him.

He turns and sees her trotting to meet him, her bare feet leaving tracks in the grass. She moves so nimbly--she looks like she's dancing in the gentle breeze. His eyes trail up, past her bright white dress blowing in the wind, to the bundle she cradles in her arms.

"Miriam loves the sunshine," Micaiah says softly, kissing her forehead before holding her out to Zelgius. "Almost as much as she loves her father."

Decades ago, he didn't believe he could be redeemed, but now? She is proof that he has been.

Her mother's golden eyes, her father's raven hair, order, chaos, and an unmistakable Brand in the middle of her forehead--human and inhuman traits woven together into the most innocent package possible. She will grow up in a world where she is loved and accepted. If that's not redemption, he doesn't know what is.

Micaiah lets her arms hang around her husband's waist and rests her cheek on his shoulder. "She's growing up so strong, just like you." He nods in agreement when the baby reaches up and pushes against his cheek.

This world of which he dared not dream--a world where his past sins are forgiven, where he doesn't need to hide behind a suit of black armor, where he can remain at Micaiah's side for the rest of his days--is his reality, and he has never felt so _alive_.

Zelgius plants a kiss on Micaiah's head. "To be here, with you, like this... It is better than any dream I've had."

"We made it here together," she says softly, leaning down and nuzzling her baby daughter's nose. "And nothing will tear us apart again."

He nods and rests his forehead against hers. "We are not alone."

"We will never be alone again," she agrees, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

And as they sit down in the grass together, as a family, to bask in Daein's beauty, they truly believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the fdhsa fdhaf is it so freaking harD to make them Not Sad and emo all the time i just ejsgsajgaljk
> 
> since we're on a First Name Basis with my youtube now, [here's a really dumb video parody i made today instead of doing my actual work for my job oops](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77osBvYEfg4)


	15. Branded II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Part 1 Ch 9

She feels it the second he warps in to save her. He's inhuman. The strength he displays only confirms what her senses believe to be true. She trusts the Black Knight because he is no different than she.

She returns to camp with Sothe and the Black Knight, but she does not sleep. How can she? Daein's savior, _her_ savior, is just like her. Surely he felt it, too. That is why she finds herself at the edge of camp in front of his tent. "Sir Knight?" she quietly calls. "Are you still awake? I wish to speak with you." She hears the clanking of his armor and his heavy steps before the tent flap opens.

"Maiden," he greets just as quietly. She is close enough that she can feel his fatigue, a result of the long journey to arrive here, she supposes. "What can I do for you?"

She tugs on her glove, a nervous tic she wishes she hadn't developed. "You... You felt it, didn't you?" She doesn't beat around the bush, yet she cannot bring herself to say the accursed word with her own lips. "When you arrived, you... I... I felt..." Her words lose confidence in with every attempt at forming a coherent thought. She has never met one of her kind before. Not once has she crossed paths with someone bearing a brand.

The knight shifts his weight, and his armor creaks. "You are someone I must protect, regardless of the secrets you carry," he tells her, his voice low and comforting. "I... I hope this does not change how you view me."

"I..." she trails off. Of course she views him differently! But... Not in a poor way. Far from it, in fact. To find someone else, someone branded like she, means that she is no longer alone in this world. No more running from place to place, leaving old friends and old ties behind. The only person to give her that sanctuary was Sothe, but he will grow old and wither away, leaving her behind to wander the world by herself. Perhaps she and this knight could face the world together. She is no longer alone.

_She is no longer alone!_

"You are the Black Knight, the Savior of Daein," she finally says. "And, you are someone I trust with my deepest secrets." He will know what she means. "Sir Knight, soon it will be my time to leave Daein. Should you need a companion--"

"I must travel alone," he says quickly, sharply. She steps back. "I... Understand your plight. More than I would care to admit, in fact. However, I have found my place in this world. I am here to help you do the same."

Micaiah nods solemnly. She buries her newfound dreams. She dresses the fresh wounds that his words cut, and she turns to retire to her tent.

"Maiden," he calls out one more time, a crack in his voice. She glances over her shoulder at him.

"In another time, in another life...  
I would have liked for you to walk beside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feh still treating me like a whole fool. no binding blade units, no yune.
> 
> anyway, I continue to Crave content, and I'm p sure now I've seen every fic, headcanon post, and piece of art that exists. Why couldn't I have picked chrobin or smth to ruin my life... something with an endless stream of content bdbsbsbzzbb


	16. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in Part 4, Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by every time [daisysmartheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart) mentions "that night in the desert"  
> ily

"Please take my hand. We will be there in the blink of an eye."

The Black Knight pleads with her. She _must_ accompany him to the Tower of Guidance, and she must come quickly. He holds out his hand to her, the hand she held mere hours before, begging her to take it.

Micaiah stares at it longingly and reaches towards him, but just as quickly, she pulls her hand back and looks away. "... I can't. I can't leave everyone behind. We have to get to the tower together." She hugs her arms around herself defensively, making her look so, so small.

He lets his hand fall to his side. He's glad she can't see his face, because it would betray how utterly heartbroken he is. This is his chance to protect her from the destruction that is to come. If there is to be any hope of negotiation with the Goddess, it would have to be alongside his master, not against him.

"... Maiden, I will come for you again. Make up your mind by then." The Black Knight warps out of sight.

***

He warps into their camp that evening. It doesn't take long to find Micaiah staring off into space, aloof. "I'm trying to make sense of it all, Sir Knight," she confesses, not turning to face him. "Why these grandiose rescues? What keeps you coming back time and time again? What's so special about me?"

It started with one order from his master. He was to help the Silver-Haired Maiden restore the throne of Daein to Prince Pelleas. Then, she held the Daein army together long enough to engulf the continent in war. Now, his orders were to separate her from the party so they _wouldn't_ survive the trek to the tower.

However, he would be lying if he said his master's orders were the sole reason he continued to come to her aid. He never needed to announce his presence. He never needed to call her _his_ maiden. And he didn't need to return tonight to hear her reject his offer one last time. So why? Why does he keep going to such lengths to see her? To _impress_ her? To show her that he will keep her safe at all costs?

"... what do you think?" he asks her quietly, seeing if she can draw the conclusion for herself.

"I think that your actions do not make sense," she admits, continuing to face forward, "to someone who doesn't dare to dream."

"But if you allowed yourself to dream, what would you think?" he asks. He's being selfish. An obedient general? Maybe on paper, but in reality? He follows his own agenda, and now, that agenda is his Maiden's safety. Or perhaps even more accurately--the Maiden herself.

Micaiah finally turns around. The moonlight reflects off her silver hair, making her glow in the night. "I would think that my knight in shining armor cares more for my safety than for his own. And since his devotion is neither to my country nor my station..." she trails off, slowly stepping towards him. "Perhaps... Perhaps it is to me."

"Would it bother you if that was the case?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"You're used to it at this point, I'm sure. You already have one shadow protecting you," he reminds her quietly.

Micaiah looks up to where she assumes his eyes lie. "Sothe is my brother, but you... I would much prefer you as a lover."

Her honesty knows no bounds. Those are the words he selfishly wanted to hear. His maiden is in love with him. _His maiden_ is in _love_ with _him._

"Take my hand," he pleads again. "I can bring you to the Tower of Guidance. You will be safe there." _He hopes._

"I cannot," Micaiah says bluntly. "My duty is to my friends. No matter what I feel for you, I cannot abandon them. I am sorry, Sir Knight," she finishes in a whisper.

This is his punishment for daring to dream. How foolish to think that she would leave the people she cares for so deeply. That care is what drew him to her in the first place. If she deserts them, she loses herself. He cannot ask her to do that. He cannot force her to be someone she is not.

"I understand," he whispers back, reaching for what's left of his warp powder. His hand hovers over it, but then he lets his arm fall to his side.

"Micaiah..."

Hearing her own name from her knight startles her, and she stands rigidly still, curious to what his final parting words would be.

"If you cannot take my hand, take my heart."

Those are the last words he says that night. His helmet lays discarded in the sand so he can press soft kisses to her cheeks, her lips, her neck. He lets go. All of the emotions he has suppressed come bubbling to the surface, and he pours them into the girl who captured his heart with her compassion and love.

"Sir Knight..." Micaiah mumbles in between kisses, tightening her arms around the Black Knight's neck. "I've dreamed of this... of _us_..." He buries his nose in her neck. "This is selfish, but please..."

He breathes in, trying desperately to record every detail in his memory. Her scent, her voice, her soft touches.

"Stay a little while longer..."

He feels a tear hit his cheek from above.

"For _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point idk what's ooc and not anymore bc these are all slightly different universes where they have varying degrees of feelings for each other and hfhfhfhfhfh  
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> News!! We have a Micaiah/Zelgius discord server up and running! Feel free to join and talk about them (and other FE stuff)! [Join here!](https://discordapp.com/invite/rqJ53ES)


	17. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on an emo Hercules quote

The whole continent of Tellius rejoices at Queen Elincia's wedding. The tales of love between her and her most loyal knight ignite the hearts of the people. Micaiah is happy for them, she really is. However, their union also sent the people of Daein into a tizzy. When will _their_ queen take a husband?

Micaiah sits in the castle garden, watching the insects crawl up flower stems. She hears the sound of boots crushing the mulched path behind her. "Sothe." She doesn't need to turn to know it's him.

"Your meeting is soon," he reports, sitting down next to her. "I wouldn't keep them waiting, if I were you."

She sighs and reaches out, running her hand along the grass. "I would prefer if the meeting took its intended course. I am in no mood to hear the same spiel about my martial status that has plagued conversation since Queen Elincia wed General Geoffrey."

Sothe folds his hands and looks at his feet. "I don't agree with the means, but..." he glances over for a second, then focuses on his boots again. "Wanting their queen to feel loved? To have support? To... To not be alone? Those are noble goals," he humbly admits.

Feel loved? Have support? Not be alone? Micaiah laughs sadly. At one time, she thought she had all of that.

"I don't want you to be alone, Micaiah."

She barely registers what he's saying. Her mind wanders back to when she dared to dream.

***

_"I... I felt it. Your mark." Micaiah waits expectantly for the Black Knight to respond, but he seems at a loss for words. "I think that's why I knew I could trust you," she continues. "I've never felt so... So..." Now she is at a loss for words. "I don't know how I feel. I guess I just don't feel so alone."_

_The Black Knight still says nothing._

_"I can feel your heart, Sir Knight," she explains. "It aches. You have someone who promised to fill the void that resides there, but..."_

_"It... The void... It's still there," he quietly admits. "I sought redemption, but even he could not offer it. Merely... Kindred spirits, floating toward judgment."_

_Micaiah shakes her head. "I don't want that for you. I... I want to give you what you seek. This redemption."_

_The Black Knight's grip on his sword tightens. "What makes you think you can offer it?"_

_She peels off her glove and holds her hand out to him. "We aren't alone anymore. We are the same, and we can face this together."_

_***_

_The Dawn Brigade never knew despair after that. The Black Knight came to her rescue when in distress with a simple assurance that "You aren't alone anymore." Little by little, Micaiah convinced her knight to open up to her. His painful past, his ambitions, his dreams... How he felt about her. Micaiah had showered him with adoration and support, something he felt he didn't deserve, but that he humbly welcomed. Her love was addictive, and he let her draw him in. They reaffirmed their promise--they would face the world together._

_***_

_Together didn't last forever. All too soon, Micaiah watches as the hero Ike brings down his sword, and the light leaves her Knight's eyes. The love and support disappears in an instant, leaving her alone again. Now, her heart had the void._

***

Micaiah, letting her memories fade, turns to Sothe and smiles sadly. "Sometimes it's better to be alone," she whispers. "Nobody can hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Join the Micaiah/Zelgius discord server!!](https://discord.gg/rqJ53ES)
> 
>  
> 
> I've been super exhausted all the time, but I managed to pull Ranulf and Lethe in the beast banner before it went away, so that's a plus, right??


	18. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on 3 prompts  
> thank u micbk discord server
    
    
      _In secrecy_
    

The air is cold and still. Most of the Daein Army has already retired for the night to rest. Tomorrow, they will face the Laguz Alliance and the Greil Mercenaries. Despite this, Micaiah cannot sleep, no matter how much she needs it. Instead, she scurries across camp to the Black Knight's tent. Taking a deep breath, she slips inside. He is sitting on his bedroll, hands folded, and meets her gaze. "Maiden, you should be asleep. We have a pivotal battle tomorrow." He waits for her to respond, but she remains silent. "You know it is...dangerous for us to meet like this."

"Yet you were expecting me," she quietly observes, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I suppose I was restless as well," he admits, unfolding his hands and welcoming her into his arms. She latches onto him, like he will vanish if she lets go.

"I saw a vision," she begins. He tenses. "You...you will depart after this battle." She is right. He cannot remain with Daein much longer. "I wanted to see you before you left." Micaiah beckons him to lay down, and she entangles herself in his limbs. "I think I'll sleep better here. With you."

"And you know why that's an impossibility," he reminds her, lazily running his fingers up and down her back. "You already...know too much about me."

Micaiah sighs and reaches up to play with his hair. "You say that, but..." she trails off. She trusts him with her whole being, but there is so much she has yet to learn about him. She does not even know his name. "...I'll be ready to hear when the time is right. Until then, this is enough." Micaiah tilts her head and leaves a fleeting kiss on his lips. "I love you, Sir Knight. I will always love you."

He holds her close, treasuring this moment. He knows their trysts are numbered.
    
    
      _On a place of insecurity_
    

"Micaiah, please. You must return to the tower with me." Zelgius waits for her answer, but she merely tightens her arms around his waist. Her nose presses into his back, and he can feel each breath ghost across his skin. When she blinks, her eyelashes tickle.

"You tried to remove it," she quietly observes. Micaiah lets go and traces her fingers across the scars marring his back.

He neither acknowledges nor denies it. "If you come with me, this, _our_ suffering, will end." Her fingers stop, and her palm flattens against his back. "Please. I don't want you to--" he stops when he feels her soft lips pressing against his brand.

"I would gladly endure any pain, ridicule, and scorn if it meant I could spend my life with you."

Her words tear him in two. There is no future for this world. There is no future for _them._ There is only the fleeting hope of the goddess's mercy, but Micaiah will never accept that. He knows her better than that.

Her lips trace where her fingers did, and her arms wind themselves around his torso again. He hesitantly lets his hand rest against hers, rubbing his thumb over her own mark.
    
    
      _In grief_
    

"Why... Why did it have to end this way?" Micaiah hiccups, kneeling down beside her knight. She takes his face in her hands and runs her thumbs over his cheekbones. "If I had known, I... I could have..."

She cannot finish her sentence.

Her brain stops completely.

Micaiah rests her forehead against his and sobs.

She does not know how long she remained there. Sothe tells her it was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. "We have to go," he whispers, resting his hand on her shoulder as reassurance. "Once we win, you can cry all you need. I will always be here for you."

Micaiah slowly opens her eyes and takes one last look at her protector, her partner, her _love._ Hesitantly, she leans forward and kisses his forehead. "Goodbye, Sir Knight..." she mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut again and trudging towards the stairs. She knows if she looks back, she will not be able to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this image in my head for the last one, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out where it came from, and then as I was finishing it up, I remembered that it was [this art](https://ladyvanguardart.tumblr.com/post/183346715334/i-just-want-to-smooch-zelgius-and-protect-him-from).
> 
> get hyped for 3H, or if you're like me and don't have a switch, keep replaying old FE
> 
> yes i edited this chap to make sure i hit exactly 10,000 words *confetti


End file.
